My Name Is Ice
by Ochandy
Summary: Aku memang pemalas, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa... Well, itu mungkin bukan summary, maafkan aku... (A/N : Ketemu cerita usang yang kembali di daur ulang)


" **My Name is Ice"**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(By Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Warning! Sudah pernah dipost di Facebook, Sibling, Typo, Kacau, dll…**

'

 **Jujur aja, sebenarnya ini fanfic pertama yang pernah aku post disini tapi aku hapus lagi karena suatu alasan, tapi gak apa kalau Readers sudah pernah baca…**

'

 **Happy Reading…**

 **~O.o.O~**

Namaku, Boboiboy Ice…

 _Pemalas_?

Jangan ditanya lagi, itulah satu kata yang paling identik denganku.

 _Pendiam?_

Ah, sudah tentu itu juga diriku. Untuk apa aku bicara kalau ujung-ujungnya tidak dihargai? PERCUMA! Buang-buang tenaga saja.

 _Kebo? Beruang Hibernasi? Beruang Kutub? Rajanya beruang dari segala beruang?_

Tentu saja, semua gelar itu melekat padaku. Aku memang suka tidur nyenyak, bahkan aku mudah sekali tertidur. Aku sangat mencintai kasur empuk dan sebuah bantal guling yang selalu ada untukku.

Aku ini memang pemalas.

Malas untuk menghadapi segala macam permasalahan yang terjadi diantara kembaranku. Mereka yang dulunya akrab, yang awalnya selalu tersenyum, selalu bersama, kini berubah.

Kak Halilintar,

Senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya lenyap seketika saat Kk Taufan berkata dengan lantang bahwa, " _AKU MENYESAL TERLAHIR KEMBAR DENGANMU, YANG MENIKUNGKU DARI BELAKANG!"_. Dia, Halilintar… kini semakin dingin, bahkan agak temperamental semenjak Yaya Yah, cinta pertamanya harus ia relakan untuk saudaranya sendiri, Taufan…

Dan coba kalian lihat…

Adiknya yang kurang ajar itu mengata-ngatainya penikung. Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau kak Halilintar tengah mati-matian memendam perasaannya, mengiris hatinya sendiri, agar Taufan bahagia…

Namun naas, hanya karena kak Halilintar memberikan sebuah kado kecil sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk cinta pertamanya, Taufan tidak menganggapnya lagi sebagai saudaranya. Kalung perak dengan bandul ukiran nama Yaya harus berakhir tragis ke dalam selokan karena Taufan membuangnya dengn paksa.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Normal POV…_

"Mau kemana?" mata ruby milik pemuda yang bernama Halilintar ini terus mengekori pergerakan sang adik yang nampak mencurigakan.

"Apa urusanmu!?" Taufan menatapnya sengit sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Aku ini kakakmu, Taufan… aku khawatir dan aku peduli padamu!" Halilintar mengepalkan tagannya, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak melayangkan bogem mentah kepada kembarannya itu.

"APAKAH PENIKUNG SEPERTIMU PANTAS DIPANGGIL KAKAK!? SUNGGUH, AKU MENYEAL TERLAHIR KEMBAR DENGANMU YANG MENIKUNGKU DARI BELAKANG!" pemuda beriris safir itu berdiri, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kembaran tertua, menatapnya dengan angkuh. Sorot mata safir itu berubah mengindimidasi, menatap ruby manik yang berkilat didepannya.

Pemuda bernama Taufan itu segera berbalik badan, dan langsung menghempaskan daun pintu sekuat mungkin.

 _BRAAAK!_

Haliilintar mematung ditempat, mata ruby miliknya berkaca-kaca. Salahkah dirinya memberikan kado terakhir sebagai salam perpisahan untuk cinta pertamanya? Salahkah dirinya mengkhawatirkan adiknya? Jikalau tahu jadi begini, Halilintar bersumpah tidak ingin mengenal cinta.

Halilintar ingin cinta yang ada dalam hatinya musnah saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin persaudaraannya hancur hanya karena dia mencintai seorang gadis yang juga dicintai adiknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah kakak, nanti kak Taufan juga bakalan dapat hidayah pasti nanti insyaf sendiri." Pemuda berupa sama dengan iris karamel yang menghangatkan menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menghibur sang kakak. Ya walaupun ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati Gempa, benarkah Taufan akan sadar sendiri?

"Iya, benar itu kak, daripada kak Halilintar stress gara-gara mekirin kak Taufan. Mendingan kita bersepeda keliling taman, yuk?" ajak Blaze dengan mata berbinar.

Halilintar masih setia mematung ditempat, mata ruby miliknya masih memancarkan kepedihan yang amat sangat. Matanya terpejam, setetes air bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Hah, baiklah…" jawabnya lesu sambil beranjak.

 **~O.o.O~**

 _(Boboiboy Ice POV…)_

Hanya karena perempuan?

Kak Taufan terus mengolok-oloknya sepanjang waktu. Tidak tahukah dirinya? Bahwa kini kak Halilintar hancur, hatinya pecah berkeping-keping, ia harus mengubur perasaannya, menghapus cintanya kepada Yaya. Tapi dia rela merasakan sakit, dia rela asalkan adik-adiknya bahagia.

Tapi kak Taufan sungguh keterlaluan!

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Normal POV…_

 _3 hari kemudian…_

 _BRAAAK!_

Bunyi pintu dibanting terdengar nyaring ditelinga Gempa. Pemuda beriris karamel ini segera berlari menuju ruang tamu didepan, meninggalkan proposal OSIS yang tengah dikerjakannya.

" _Taufan, dengarkan ak-,"_

 _Buagh…_

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASAN APAPUN!"

 _Duagh…_

" _Tapi, Taufan ak-,"_

 _Buagh…_

"KAKAK MACAM APA KAU INI!? KAU BILANG PADAKU BAHWA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAI YAYA! TAPI APA ITU!? CUUIIH, KAU BERMESRAAN DENGANNYA, MENGGENDONGNYA!?"

Gempa yang baru sampai di ruang depan langsung terperangah dengan keadaan yang begitu tragis.

Pipi sang kembaran tertua membiru, memar dimana-mana, dengan sebuah luka sobek di pelipis kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"YA TUHAN, KAKAK HALILINTAR KENAPA?!" pekik Gempa panik. Tubuhnya menggigil dan segera berjalan mendekati kembaran tertua.

"Tetaplah disitu Gempa, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini dengan Taufan…" pemuda bermata ruby itu melarangnya mendekat. Lengan kanannya segera menghapus darah yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ta-tapi kak Halilintar~" lirih Gempa khawatir.

"DIAM KAU GEMPA! BIAR AKU SELESAIKAN URUSANKU DENGAN PENIKUNG KELAS DUNIA YANG SATU INI!" Taufan yang dikuasai amarahnya mengepalkan tangannya dan…

 _Duagh…_

 _Buagh…_

Dua pukulan kuat dilayangkan untuk Halilintar.

Pukulan pertama di kepala, membuat Halilintar sedikit oleng. Namun entah apa yang merasuki pemuda bermata ruby ini, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak melakukan perlawanan ataupun pertahanan diri.

Pukulan kedua, dan mungkin ini pukulan terkuat dari Taufan.

 _Bruuk…_

Kepalan tinjunya mengenai dada sang kakak hingga membuatnya ambruk seketika.

"KAKAK!" jerit Gempa, wajahnya memucat, dan badannya menggigil hebat hendak menghampiri Halilintar, kakaknya…

"S-sudahlah Ge-gempa… aku ti-tidak apa-apa… tetap di-diam di s-situ…" ujar Halilintar pelan dengan suara bergetar, dia berusaha meyakinkan Gempa untuk tetap ditempat. Dia tidak ingin adiknya itu jadi korban amukannya Taufan.

Halilintar berusaha bangkit, dia terus melawan sakit. Namun, rasa nyeri di dadanya membuatnya meringis kecil.

 _Buagh…_

Tanpa ampun, Taufan langsung menendang sang kembaran tertua hingga kembali tersungkur.

 _Hening…_

"Hiks… hiks…" Gempa mulai terisak. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Tidak, Gempa tidak boleh terlihat lemah di mata kakaknya. Pemuda beriris karamel ini langsung meredam isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"S-sudah G-empa, j-jangan kh-khawatirkan aku…" kalimat Halilintar terputus-putus, dadanya sesak sekali, kepalanya mulai pening, pandangannya mulai memburam. Haliliintar menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, menahan agar kesadarannya tidak menghilang.

Dia tidak peduli rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, perih di pelipis kananya, ngilu di rahangnya, nyeri di dadanya. Halilintar tidak peduli, satu hal yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, bagaimana caranya agar Taufan bahagia meskipun dirinya terluka karena kesalahpahaman yang berkelanjutan diantara mereka.

 _Kriiieeet…_

Pintu terbuka memecah kebisuan.

"Blaze pulang!" nada riang dari mulut kembarannya membuat Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

 _Ceklek…_

Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan Blaze yang memandangi ruangan depan dengan mata melotot, tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Gempa yang nampak terisak…

Halilintar yang tersungkur dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi dada kanannya.

Dan Taufan yang memandangi kakak tertua dengan sinis…

"KAKAK HALILINTAR!" pekik Blaze menghampirinya.

"Kakak? Kakak Halilintar kenapa? Hiks… hiks… Kakak!" pemuda bermata jingga itu langsung bersimpuh, memangku Halilintar yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kakak!" seru Blaze menepuk pipinya perlahan. Matanya perlahan membuka, menampakan iris ruby manik yang mulai kehilangan sinarnya.

"Kakak ti-tidak a-apa, akh…" Halilintar meringis pelan saat rasa nyeri di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"SUDAH PUAS KAU HAH!? PUAAS!?" jerit Blaze menatap Taufan murka.

"Ya, aku puas. Itu pantas didapatkan oleh penikung sepertinya!" jawab Taufan dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau berbeda kak Taufan, kau bukan kakak yang aku kenal. Kau itu orang yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Bukan pemarah lagi penuh dendam!" kristal bening berjatuhan membasahi pipi Blaze.

"J-jangan menangis…" lirih Halilintar.

"T-taufan, kau salah paham… a-aku, akh-, argh…" ucapan Halilintar terputus tergantikan dengan ringisan pelan.

"DIAM KAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR UCAPANMU LAGI, PEMBOHONG!"

 **~O.o.O~**

 _(Boboiboy Ice POV…)_

"Aku harus cepat, huft… huft…"

Aku mempercepat langkahku, tidak peduli apakah aku terlambat atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman antara kak Taufan dan kak Halilintar berlarut terus.

 _Braaak…_

Aku mendobrak pintu rumah, tidak sabaran. Ya bersiaplah kena amukan dari kak Gempa jika menemukan retakan disana.

"Kak Taufan, kak Halilintar tadi hanya menolong Yaya yang,-"

Mataku terpaku melihat kak Halilintar yang kehilangan kesadaran dalam pangkuan kak Blaze, sementara kak Gempa terus-terussan menangis disamping mereka.

"KAU KETERLALUAN!" teriakku.

"DASAR KAK TAUFAN BODOH! YANG DILAKUKAN KAK HALILINTAR TADI HANYA MENOLONG YAYA, DIA TIDAK BERMAKS,-" ucapanku terputus dipotong kak Taufan dengan cepat.

"DIAM KAU KEBO! ORANG TUKANG TIDUR DAN PEMALAS SEPERTIMU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" gertaknya.

Apa? Dia bilang orang sepertiku tidak tahu apa-apa?

 _PLAAK…_

Tanganku yang sedari tadi gatal akhirnya sembuh setelah menampar pipi orang gila yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa.

"BERANI KAU MENAMPARKU!" seru Taufan, amarahnya semakin membuncah. Dia benar-benar telah dikendalikan emosinya sendiri.

"Aku? Orang sepertiku tidak tahu apa-apa? Heh," ku tatap iris safirnya dengan tajam.

"Justru orang sok RAJIN dan sok TAHU seperti DIRIMULAH yang tidak tahu apapun!" aku mencengram kerah seragamnya, sedikit menariknya ke atas, lalu menyudutkannya kedinding.

"Apa maksudmu kebo malas?" katanya dengan wajah sinis yang membuatku jijik.

"APA MAKSUDKU? KAU INI BODOH ATAU APA SIH!? KAU TAHU, KAK HALILINTAR MERELAKAN CINTA PERTAMANYA UNTUKMU! DIA RELA MEMENDAM RASA SAKITNYA DEMI DIRIMU! HANYA KARENA ORANG BODOH YANG TIDAK PEKA AKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI KAKAKNYA SENDIRI!" mataku mulai memanas.

"KAU BILANG, KAU MENYESAL TERLAHIR KEMBAR DENGANNYA! DAN KAU TAHU, SEBERAPA HANCURNYA HATI SEORANG KAKAK SAAT KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU DIHADAPANNYA!BAHKAN KAU JUGA TELAH MENUDUHNYA SEBAGAI PENIKUNG!" air mataku mulai berjatuhan. Kak Taufan hanya terdiam mendengarkannya.

"HUH, YANG BENAR SAJA! DIA BAHKAN RELA MENURUNKAN LAJUNYA AGAR KAU BISA MENGGAPAI YAYA! DAN TADI,DIA MENGGENDONG YAYA BUKAN UNTUK BERMESRAAN, KAK HALILINTAR HANYA MEMBANTUNYA KARENA KAKI YAYA KESELEO BUKAN KARENA DIA INGIN MEREBUT YAYA DARIMU! KAU TAHU HUJATAN YANG DITERIMA KAK HALILINTAR DI SEKOLAH HANYA KARENA MEMBATALKAN TRACKING UNTUK MEMBANTU YAYA! KAU TAHU ITU!?" seruku semakin menyudutkan Taufan ke dinding.

"KAK HALILINTAR SUDAH MENGUBUR PERASAANNYA, DIA SUDAH MENGHAPUS CINTA DI HATINYA AGAR KAU BAHAGIA BERSAMA YAYA. KAU! ADIK MACAM APA KAU! KAU HARUS BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA KAKAK ATAS SEMUA PENDERITAAN YANG KAK HALILINTAR DAPATKAN DEMI KEBAHAGIANMU!"

"Huft… huft… hiks…" tangisku pecah, nafasku memburu. Aku akui, aku memang tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata, tapi aku yakin orang pintar seperti kak Taufan bisa memahaminya.

"DASAR ADIK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" teriakku padanya.

Ku lepaskan kerah bajunya, nafasku terengah-engah. Ku hirup udara sebanyak mungkin, member suplai oksigen yang menipis ke dalam paru-paruku.

 _Tess…_

"A-apa?!" kak Taufan menggeleng tak percaya. Air mata mulai mengalir melalui sudut-sudut matanya.

"Dan perlu kau ingat! Namaku BOBOIBOY ICE bukan KEBO!" kataku setengah berteriak kepadanya.

Aku menghampiri kak Halilintar yang pingsan dalam pangkuan Blaze, keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan. Luka sobek di pelipis kanannya, pipinya yang melebam, dan sudut bibir yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dengan kasar.

"Ayo kak Blaze, kita bawa kak Halilintar ke Rumah Sakit sekarang…" kataku sambil membantu kak Blaze membopong kak Halilintar. "Hiks… hiks…" kakakku yang beriris jingga itu masih sesegukan. Harus aku akui, dia memang cengeng tapi dia juga kakak yang hebat bagiku.

"A-aku akan telfon ambulans…" ujar kak Gempa setengah berlari menuju telepon rumah yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"I-ice, a-aku menyesal… a-aku minta maaf, a-aku,-" Taufan nampak ingin membantu membopong Halilintar.

"Jangan sentuh kak Halilintar!" jerit kak Blaze histeris. Sorot matanya nampak murka saat Taufan hendak meraih tangan kak Halilintar yang terkulai. Kak Taufan terdiam, mungkin dia sudah sadar.

"Tapi Blaze, kakak minta maaf, kakak khilaf, kakak,-" ucapan Taufan terpotong saat Blaze menepis kasar tangan kak Taufan yang menghalangi jalan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang minggir dari hadapanku!" gertak kak Blaze kehabisan kesabaran.

" _Maafkan aku, kak Halilintar…_ " lirih kak Taufan terhenyak ke lantai.

 **~O.o.O~**

" _Hal yang pertama kali kau lihat terkadang bukanlah yang sebenarnya, ada penjelasan terselubung dibalik itu semua.."_

" _Kepercayaan akan tumbuh jika kalian bisa saling memahami…"_

" _Persaudaraan tidak sebanding harganya dengan cinta yang engkau dapat sebelah mata…"_

" _Kakak yang hebat adalah kakak yang rela memberikan segalanya demi kebahagiaan adiknya…"_

" _Dan perlu kau ingat,cinta seorang kakak tak akan pernah terganti…"_

 **~O.o.O~**

"Gue, Boboiboy Ice cabut.."

"Saya, Boboiboy Gempa pamit…"

"Aku, Boboiboy Blaze undur diri…"

" _Dan menurut kami bertiga, cerita ini selesai…"_

 _ **Plaak! XD**_

 _ **~THE END~**_

 **Tamat dengan GaJenya, bagaimana Readers, bersediakah anda mereview cerita gajekuh ini? Semoga kalian suka, dan Ocha harap fanfic ini gak seburuk sebelum Ocha modifikasi, walaupun dikit siih… review ya Readers ;)**

 **Well, maaf kalau disini terlalu banyak capslock yang jebol *nyengir kuda**

 **Salam kiyut :)**

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
